Malfoyovské střípky V - Jeden je málo, dva jsou víc
by Martianus
Summary: Už po několik generací Malfoyové vyrůstají jako jedináčci. Ovšem podle věštby, kterou po třetí skleničce sherry, podpořené vyslechnutím všech dostupných drbů, pronesla profesorka Trelawneyová, by se některé věci mohly v budoucnu radikálně změnit.
1. Čtyři dopisy

_Scorpius dostával dopisy z domova celkem pravidelně, __když ale během jediného dne dorazily hned čtyři poštovní sovy, pocítil jisté znepokojení. __Porada s nejlepším kamarádem proto na sebe nedala dlouho čekat._

.

**Čtyři dopisy**

.

„Tak si to shrneme."

Třináctiletý Scorpius kladl na stůl jednotlivé obálky.

„Děda mi píše o významu a slavné minulosti našeho rodu.

Babička na prázdniny slibuje velké překvapení.

Máma mě ujišťuje, že pro ni vždycky zůstanu jejím malým broučkem.

A táta prý doufá, že vím, k čemu mě zavazuje jméno Malfoy.

Jaký to na tebe dělá dojem?"

Albus Severus se ošil.

„No," buďto vaši hromadně jedou v nějakých mudlovských drogách, nebo asi brzo dostaneš sourozence."

Scorpius nechal hlavu klesnout do dlaní.

„A takhle to dopadá, když odjedu na pár měsíců do školy. Sotva na ně přestanu dohlížet, rodiče okamžitě naprosto zvlčí."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. V pravou chvíli

_Scorpius má ve škole dobré známky. __Tedy až na to nešťastné přeměňování. __Zřejmě před profesorem Ackerleyem neměl citovat výrok svého dědečka, který za jediné smysluplné transfigurační kouzlo označil to, jež dokáže přeměnit vodu na archivní portské._

.

**V pravou chvíli**

.

Scorpimu bylo jasné, že tahle písemka skončí katastrofou.

Včera celé odpoledne trénoval famfrpál a večer místo opakování nad knížkami usnul.

Teď ho mohl zachránit leda zázrak.

Dveře učebny vrzly, když dovnitř strčil hlavu školník Filch.

„Profesorka McGonagallová chce mluvit s mladým Malfoyem," zaskřehotal. „Okamžitě."

Celou cestu do ředitelské věže Scorpius uvažoval, co asi provedl tentokrát.

Ovšem teprve když v úzkém pruhu světla zahlédl majestátní postavu svého dědečka, pochopil, že buďto lítá v opravdovém průšvihu, nebo…

„Pojď dál." Hlas Luciuse Malfoye zněl stejně odměřeně jako kdykoli jindy, jeho oči se však usmívaly. „Dnes ráno…" oznámil slavnostně. „Je to holčička. Tvá sestra."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Nomen omen

_Vybrat správné kouzelnické jméno není jen tak. Malfoyovi mají úkol o to těžší, __že jméno pro holčičku vybírají po mnoha generacích vůbec poprvé._

.

**Nomen omen**

.

„Jak _nevymysleli jméno_?" nechápali Greengrassovi. „Jak _čekali najisto dalšího kluka_?" kroutili hlavou. „Hyacinta nebo Montbrécie," prohlásili nakonec, pohledy významně upřené na zbytek rodiny.

„Je to dítě, ne květinový záhon!" namítla Narcissa Malfoyová.

„Tak Mimóza," ignorovala ji Astoriina matka.

Novorozená holčička v jejím náručí nakrabatila tvářičku a s výrazem krajního znechucení jí ublinkla do rukávu.

„Patrně nesouhlasí," poznamenal dědeček Lucius, zatímco Scorpi se v záchvatu hýkavého smíchu zhroutil na pohovku.

„Mohl by ses laskavě uklidnit!" napomenul syna Draco. „Krom toho, naše dcera už jméno má. Právě jsme se dohodli."

Astorie přikývla. „Protože se narodila za úsvitu, budeme jí říkat Aurora, Jitřenka."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Velký bratr tě střeží

_Hlídání malé sestřičky představuje pro Scorpiuse zážitek natolik nezapomenutelný, __že pro něj musel být zvolen rozsah double drabble, tedy 200 slov._

.

**Velký bratr tě střeží**

.

„Tati! Tohle nemůžete myslet vážně!" Scorpius s výrazem absolutního zděšení pohlédl na svého otce.

„Těch pár minut, co budeme v bance, to snad vydržíš."

„Uvědomujete si, že zneužíváte dětskou práci? A co když mě uvidí někdo ze školy? Přece nemůžu po Příčné jezdit s kočárem! – Mami!" obrátil prosebně oči k Astorii.

„Za minutku jsme zpátky, zlato. Můžete na nás počkat v parku."

_„__… __horší než domácí skřítek__!_" brblal Scorpius, zatímco zuřivě houpal kočárkem s neutišitelně řvoucím nemluvnětem. _„… __všechno vždycky jenom já…"_

„Holky, koukněte! Není támhleto Scorpi s tím jejich novým miminkem?"

_Merline, zařiď, ať jsem neviditelný, prosím…_

„Jé, ta je krásná!"

„Scorpi, nech nás chvilku vozit."

„Dáme pozor."

„Jenom jednou dokola…"

„Holky, nezdá se vám, že ta malá potřebuje přebalit?"

„Já to umím. Strejda s tetou mají taky miminko!"

„Odpádluj, Weslice!"

„Jasně. Scorpius je z naší koleje! Takže na přebalování máme přednostní právo."

„A už to je."

„Krásně spinká."

„Tiše, ať ji neprobudíme."

„Tak ahoj ve škole," loučily se jedna po druhé šeptem.

.

„Zlatíčko! Už jsme tady. Všechno v pořádku?" Astorie se starostlivě hrnula k podezřele ztichlému kočárku.

Scorpiho otec jí nakoukl přes rameno a potom syna uznale poplácal po rameni. „Vidíš, jak pěkně se dokážeš o sestru postarat, když chceš."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Vážné starosti

_Vánoční svátky se blíží a Scorpius se zdá být den ode dne zadumanější._

.

**Vážné starosti**

.

„Nějaké potíže?" zeptal se Albus, když Scorpi opakovaně přeslechl položenou otázku.

„Tak trochu. Potřebuju vymyslet vánoční dárek. Holčičí dárek."

Albus nevěřícně vykulil oči. „Ty máš holku?"

„Jasně. Už sedm měsíců."

„Páni!"

„Albusi, klid. Je to moje sestra, víš?"

„Aha, jo, jasně… Můžeš jí koupit třeba nějaké barvičky."

„Je malá, snědla by je."

„A co vílí křídla?" navrhl Albus při vzpomínce na předminulé narozeniny své mladší sestry. „Lily byla nadšená."

Scorpius si to zkusil představit. Jeho maličká sestřička, kroužící kolem lustru vznešeného malfoyovského sídla jako nějaký přerostlý čmelák. V koutcích úst mu zacukalo. „Obávám se, že _tohle_ by naši asi nerozdýchali."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Lily to zařídí

_Mít kamarády je dobrá věc. Když člověk potřebuje, pořád je tu někdo, __na koho se může s důvěrou obrátit._

.

**Lily to zařídí**

.

Scorpius vyjeveně zíral na obrovský balík, který před něj právě shodila trojice poštovních sov.

Od nebelvírského stolu se přihrnula Alova mladší sestra Lily. „To bude nejspíš ten vánoční dárek, jak jsi chtěl, abych ti poradila s výběrem. Objednala jsem ho přes soví zásilkovou službu."

Balík ležel na podlaze; veliký, neforemný a krajně podezřelý.

„Co v tom –"

„Uvidíš." Odbyla ho netrpělivým mávnutím ruky. „Rozbaluj!"

Trochu nervozně strhl papírový obal. „Merline!" Další slova mu odumřela na rtech. Ta _věc_ byla… Měkoučká. Chlupatá. A úplně celá růžová!

„Co _to_ je?" zakňučel konsternovaně.

„Plyšový králíček Šmudlíček. – A jen tak mimochodem, dlužíš mi deset galeonů."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Šťastné a veselé

_Očekávalo se, že první vánoce Aurory Malfoyové se stanou rodinnou událostí roku. __Kromě rodičů a prarodičů z jedné i druhé strany přijela i teta Daphne se strýčkem Marcusem, oba obtížení hromadou dárků. A pozvání neodmítla ani prateta Andromeda s vnukem Teddym, __kteří se jinak na panství objevovali jen zřídka._

.

**Šťastné a veselé**

.

Scorpius se zamyšleně podrbal na bradě.

Zatracená rodinná sešlost! Prý: „Očekáváme, že se budeš chovat společensky." Jenže on teď nezbytně potřebuje trénovat famfrpál!

„Podívej, Rory," oslovil sestřičku, která se mu přičinlivě batolila pod nohama. „Navrhuji dohodu. Já si teď půjdu ven zalítat a ty zatím nějak zabavíš naše hosty. Za to –" vytáhl ze skříně velikého růžového plyšáka, „– dostaneš od brášky Scorpiho tohohle úžasného králíčka Šmudlíčka. Souhlas?"

„Papababa!" zabublala malá přičinlivě. A ďábelským tempem po čtyřech vyrazila do svátečního pokoje.

Trvalo sotva pár vteřin, než se odtamtud ozvaly poděšené výkřiky, podbarvené dětským smíchem a velmi uspokojivým zvukem tříštících se vánočních ozdob.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Nerušit, bádám!

_Aby se bradavičtí studenti o vánočních prázdninách nenudili, naložili jim učitelé spoustu domácích úkolů. Nesměl chybět ani školní projekt na libovolné téma z oblasti magie._

.

**Nerušit, bádám!**

.

Scorpius chápal, že okolkování nemá smysl.

Takže téma, _potřebuje téma_.

Jeho pohled padl na sestřičku, soustředěně oslintávající pískacího jednorožce.

Špička pera zaškrábala po pergamenu.

**Cíl:** otestovat, zda vhodný podnět dokáže vyvolat projevy rané dětské magie.

**Zkoumaný objekt:** nemluvně.

**Metodika:** po odebrání oblíbené hračky následuje slovní povzbuzování testované osoby k jejímu magickému přivolání.

**Pozorování:** zkoumaný objekt vypadá zamyšleně.

V tu chvíli vzduch kolem zavibroval a Scorpiho kalamář se rozprskl na tisíc kousků. Když opatrně vykoukl zpod stolu, jeho sestřička už zase spokojeně ožmoulávala gumovou hračku.

**Výsledek experimentu:** pozitivní.

Rukou si otřel inkoust z tváře.

_S negativními důsledky_, připsal po krátkém zaváhání.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Valentinka

_Svátek svatého Valentina si do bradavické Školy čar a kouzel našel cestu už před mnoha lety. __Některá přáníčka, která ten den přinášejí poštovní sovy, patří k romantickým projevům časných studentských lásek, kdežto jiná…_

.

**Valentinka**

.

„Pottere!" zaječel Scorpius, když mu James nečekaně vytrhl právě doručenou pohlednici. „Vrať mi to!"

„Ale nejdřív si trochu počteme," zašklebil se James. _„__… __líbají tě máma, babička a Rory…__" __deklamoval posměšně._

Mezi studenty se ozvalo tlumené pochechtávání.

„A teď se podíváme, co píše mamka tobě," zacvrlikala Jamesova sestra, když jistým hmatem vylovila valentinku z jeho brašny.

_„__Broučku, užij si dnešní svátek. Nezlob a nezapomeň si mýt nohy."_

„Zrádkyně!" James, rudý vzteky, zmizel v nebelvírské věži.

Scorpius nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „To tam fakt bylo? O těch nohách?"

„Ne," odtušila Lily s úsměvem, ale jsem si jistá, že to mamka jenom zapomněla připsat."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Hurá, prázdniny!

_Druhé pololetí uběhlo jako voda, a než se studenti nadáli, byly tu závěrečné zkoušky __a po nich – ach ano! – blažená vyhlídka na celé dva měsíce ničím nerušeného odpočinku._

.

**Hurá, prázdniny!**

.

Studenti se hlasitě hrnuli ze školního vlaku, vynášeli těžké kufry a padali do náručí čekajících rodičů.

Scorpius jejich počínání provázel útrpným pohledem. Ještě že v jeho rodině se podobné výstřednosti nikdy –

„Zlatíčko!"

_„__Huh, huduhím he!"_

Astorie poněkud uvolnila pevné sevření. „Říkal jsi něco, miláčku?"

„Že mě udusíš, mami!"

„Ach, promiň. Podívej, kdo tě přišel uvítat."

Mírně postrčená svým otcem, malá Rory udělala několik vratkých krůčků směrem k němu.

„Ahoj prtě," usmál se a nepochybně naočkován matčiným zhoubným vlivem ji zdvihl do náruče. „Tak jsem doma." Nepřiznal by to ani za pytel čokoládových žabek, ale už se mu docela začínalo stýskat.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
